


New Slayer In Training

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 2015 September Smash-a-thon, Crossover Challenge, Day 3, Ficlet, Gen, hope you like it, i tried to make this as good as i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of 2015 September Smash-a-thon<br/>This crossover was kinda difficult but I hope i did an ok job.</p><p>It has been decades since the world needed a slayer. Now, with the most evil vampire sitting on the "throne" of the new world a slayer has never been needed more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Slayer In Training

It was still dark out when Katniss slipped past the fence bordering District 12. She grabbed her ow from the hollow log on her way deeper into the surrounding forest. For the next hour arrows flew through the air, hitting deer, squirrels, and birds. Not long after the first hour she felt a shift in the air, dropping down she quickly spun around to swipe the legs from under her attacker. The fight last about twenty minutes before she found herself on her back, a blond man hovering over her. “Doing better my little hunter,” he said an accent she had never heard before meeting him thick on his tongue. “Lets go again yea,” he said helping Katniss to her feet. She was the first to be chosen to fight in decades, to fight monstrous creatures that killed innocent people. She is what was once called the slayer and the blond man is her watcher. He has been around longer then Katniss even knows, or cares to know. Here he was called Darrius but back then he went by a different name, one that held such a nasty history he was William. The most known name the one that filled most monsters with dread was Spike. He helped several slayers reach there potential but when the wars started and humans began to take them selves out most of the monsters died too. Now she has been called because of the most fearsome monster, a powerful vampire who has taken a high position, President Snow. Spike was training her to kill him now all she had to do was find the right time to sneak in and turn him to dust. After a few hours of sparring Spike told Katniss they were done. “But we barely trained today.” “Yes but I know you have a lot to do today. Tomorrow is the reaping after all little hunter. You need to prepare, have a good night and good luck tomorrow Katniss.” Spike said as he sauntered away. Yes tomorrow was going to be a long day and Katniss did need to get ready just in case, anything could happen.


End file.
